The invention relates to a UHF bandpass filter, comprising an input and an output and at least two resonators, each of which is arranged in a respective cavity.
Filters of this kind are well-known and are used notably for filtering the various television channels in cable networks.
The major drawback of conventional UHF filters consists in that the coupling between resonators is adapted by hand by means of conductor wires whose correct position for obtaining the desired bandwidth and selectivity around the central frequency of each channel is difficult to find.
It is an object of the present invention to mitigate this drawback.